triangle of war one
by manga spwan
Summary: a story about four humans inlisted in the terran army about to be selected for a top priority mission.


Chapter one: meet the team

Chapter one: meet the team

This story begins with four unlikely soldiers about to get involved in more then they had signed up for…

Marcus the marine

Gun shots followed by a rain of blood hitting his armored battle-damaged suit again and again. The cycle well repeat until Commander Marcus ran out of ammo or until he killed every last discussing zergling. They were foul creatures, small black eyes and a jaw that could devourer you whole, paired with hundreds of razor sharp fangs. Two long tentacles with sharp horns coming out of their head attached to a small blood covered scaly torso no bigger then a dog but dam were they fast. Marcus was of course used to the zerglings over his 11 years of service to the terran army. The drop ship had finally arrived when the 7th wave of zerglings were charging at full speed to rip Marcus and his squad (or what was left of it) to thin slices of flesh. All 4 of them jumped on to the ship but one didn't make it in time. He kept killing until he was over run by hundreds of flesh hungry zerglings. Another barely made it on and was hanging on the side when the ship took off. Just as he was being pulled up, a zergling jumped up and dug into both of his legs. Marcus was not willing to lose another squad member, he took out his pistol and shot the beast five time in the head and pulled him up. The wound was fierce he knew that they would have to take his legs off both because they were to torn up to be of any use. And because if the infection spread he would become an infested terran. suicidal and mindless they kill until they are dead. Even if is against one of their own. They were flying to the main terran base on this planet.

Alex the ghost

'Steady…steady…FIRE'! The out post was fully alert at the shot that had killed their commander. Alex retreated back into the ruble that he was using for cover running through the rocks to make sure he was not spotted. While he killed the rest of the camp off shot after shot, kill after kill he was never spotted. He was a very good ghost (sniper). As more and more zealots died the others started to panic and break formation. Zealots were tall slim aliens with gray skin covered with golden armor. Their main weapon was their two-psy blades attached to their arms stretching at least two and a half feet and six inches thick. It goes without saying they are close range combatants. Perfect targets for a ghost. The outpost was now completely barren, dead bodies littered the ground. Alex called for the pick up and waited in the pick up zone. In and out without ever being seen there was a reason why Alex was considered one of the best ghosts in the army and that's why.

' Hey captain' he said very relaxed.

'Another successful mission I see?' said his captain.

'Sir yes sir. Always is always well be.'

'Good' the captain replied ' I already have your next mission for you'.

'Good please tell me its going to be harder then that target practice. If I have one more mission like that I think I mite turn this gun on myself!' he said with a wild grin holding back laughter only because he knew this was serious but he couldn't help but joke around

' Yes this is considerably more advanced then any mission you have been on. I know u have always worked alone but on this mission you well been part of a small team consisting of three others'

'Awww man why? I know I can do this by myself. They well just slow me down and get me shot' he said in a fake whiney voice

' An order is an order' said the captain

'Yeah yeah what ever when do I meet them?'

'When we land'

Sam the fire-bat

Sam had always liked fire. Ever since he was a small child he was fascinated by it now he got to burn things for a living. Not just small objects he got to burn zerg. Also he didn't use matches or a lighter he uses two super powered flame-throwers attached to the arms of his battle suit. Sam was in listed as a fire-bat instead of serving a 43-year jail sentence for burning an entire town.

'Fire it up!' he yelled as he pulled the triggers of his flame-throwers all around him was a constant wave of fire. Zergling after zergling tossing them self into the fire to get at him but everyone of them failed to lay even a scratch on him. After he killed all of them he walked back towards the base. 20 zerg burrowed from underneath the ground and started charging at him! Without looking he tossed a spare can of napalm into the crowd and shot back with his left arm. An explosion of fire and dead bodies flew upward. 'Fuck!' he yelled… his ipod had ran out of batteries.

Subject scrdx77 (AKA) Rex

'Sir the prototype is now complete'

'Good take it out of stasis and activate it at once' said a low commanding voice.

'Sir yes sir!' said the wimpy scientist.

Loud mechanical arms started moving and releasing clamps and other restraining devices. A thick metal pod emerged and opened revealing a human. He lay completely still almost as if he was dead. But the vital machines said other wise suddenly his eyes shot open and revealed glowing red orbs of eyes.

'Subject scrdx77 from now on you well be refereed to as Rex' said the man that seemed in command.

'Yes sir. What is my first order.'

'Test any power we gave you on that dummy' said the commander in a cold tone.

Rex fixed his eyes on the dummy, it started to move and then imploded on itself.

'Now what' said the genetically altered human.

'Now you meet your new team.'


End file.
